When Worlds Collide
by AboveTheRoses
Summary: (new generation; main characters are OCs) A drifter comes to West City and finds Trunks, seeking help in answering questions about his past. This stranger thinks his father may be one of the Z fighters. While finding his father may be difficult, this stranger finds a new place to call home and some new friends. But what happens when a new evil threatens everything he's found?
1. Chapter 1

West City. A busy metropolis that housed some of the world's best fighters. Heroes that saved the planet more than once. Falling back into the realm of stories, their time in the spot light has ended, for now. Growing up and starting new generations, the heroes live their lives just like anyone else. Well, as normally as one can get for being a saiyan.

Trunks Brief was sitting at his desk in the Capsule Corp headquarters in the center of the city. His hair was longer than he preferred, tied back in a ponytail all except for the hairs that hung down in front of his face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed as he looked at the schematics for a new design on a hover car.

"None of these will ever work." He grabbed a pen and started to jot down some notes on the paper.

The speaker on his desk buzzed. "Mr. Brief?"

"Yes Holly?" He asked his secretary.

"Your daughter called while you were in your meeting. She wanted you to call her when you got a chance."

Trunks nodded as he looked over at the picture frames on the corner of the desk. One was of him and Ranfan when they got married at the courthouse eighteen years ago. The other was of him and his daughter Asara a few years ago. Ranfan died shortly after giving birth to their daughter, their marriage had honestly only lasted about six months. They got married after they found out she was pregnant, it hadn't really been a planned thing but that didn't mean that Trunks cared for her any less. The woman had been the only real relationship he had ever had and she gave him his most prized possession. His daughter.

"Thanks Holly, I'll call her."

"Oh and Mr. Breif?"

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

The man perked up at this news. A visitor? A quick glance at his calendar showed him that no one was scheduled to come in today. And Holly knew all of his friends by name so this stranger was a welcome break to the monotony of his routine.

"Send him up." As soon as he clicked off his speaker, he grabbed his cell phone from his coat pocket and called his teenage daughter.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Asara. Holly said you called?"

"Yeah! I wanted to go ove and train with Gotaru and Gotaku before dinner."

Trunks rolled his eyes but he was smiling. The twins were Gohan's youngest children and just like the Z fighters back in the day, this new generation loved training. "If you finished your chores, go ahead and have fun." As he spoke his office door opened up and a rather unsuspecting young man walked in. Trunks held up a finger and finished with his daughter.

"Thank you daddy! I'll see you tonight!"

"Bye sweetie." He hung up the phone and looked across the room.

Standing there a bit awkwardly was a young man who could only be a year or so older than his eighteen year old daughter. He was wearing baggy pants tucked into boots and a loose fitting tee shirt. He had long wild violet colored hair, the only things keeping any of it back was a small red headband tied across his forehead. There was a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and like his clothes, it was covered in scrapes and tears.

Trunks got to his feet and moved his lab coat aside to shove his hand in the pocket of his cargo pants. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure." He stepped around his desk and offered a smile.

The teenager shifted nervously. "I'm sorry I think I've come to the wrong place." He took a step back towards the door.

He seemed polite enough, but his demeanor was troublesome, Trunks frowned. "Wait a second." He said calmly. "You waited downstairs all this time. Why don't you just come have a seat and we can talk for a minute. If I'm not who you are looking for then perhaps I can point you in the right direction." He gestured to the plush leather chairs that faced his desk.

The young man nodded and came over to sit where indicated. He plopped his bag down beside the chair and some dirt and dust escaped into the air from its fabric. Trunks could smell the fresh air, that smell of dirt and grass out in the mountains and plains where they used to train and fight. It was refreshing.

The teen's hands fidgeted on his lap.

"So what brings you all the way to the Capsule Corp. headquarters?"

His dark eyes averted for a moment. "My mother told me to come here and meet the woman in charge of the company. She is supposed to be able to give me answers."

Trunks chuckled. "My mother Bulma used to be the head of Capsule Corp. She retired a few years ago." CC was such a huge industry, Bulma's retirement had been pretty big news. How had someone not heard? He must have lived way off grid. The dirt and scars on him would also lead to that conclusion. "I'm in charge now. So what exactly did you want to speak to my mother about? What kind of answers are you looking for?"

Clearly the conversation was making him uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. "She knows my father." Slowly his dark eyes met Trunks'. "The man disappeared after I was conceived and my mother never saw or heard from him again. He has no idea that I even exist." He sighed. "My mother used to tell me stories about him and all his heroic friends and the things they would do to help people. Right before my mother died, she told me that the head of Capsule Corp was friends with my father. That she could point me to him so I could maybe get some answers. Figure out where he went, why he didn't want anything to do with me."

A frown crossed Trunks' face. It was a sad situation. He felt for the kid but he couldn't help but wonder who this kid was looking for. None of the Z fighters had illicit children… Well Yamcha might. He did like to fool around. But this guy looked nothing like Yamcha. So who could his mom know that had a child no one knew about? "I have some friends that are all getting together for dinner. They hung out with my mother. Hopefully she will be there too, but she is always busy so it's hard to tell. Why don't you come and have some food and I can see if anyone has any ideas."

"Really?" He jumped to his feet, nearly stumbling over his worn out boots. "That would be great, you have no idea." He was finally smiling, a crooked little thing, but it was there.

Trunks took his extended hand and gave it a firm shake. "Besides it looks like you have been on the road for a while, you could probably use a good meal." That seemed to perk him up even more. "Let me finish signing some papers and we can head out. Make yourself at home."

For the next half hour Trunks signed different papers and organized his notes, every so often looking up at his guest. There was something strange…was that a power level? That meant that this kid was a fighter. It would make sense that he'd have some latent fighting abilities if his father _was_ in fact a Z fighter. But just who was he?

Once all his papers were in a decent enough place, Trunks got to his feet and motioned to the door. "Alright, let's head out." As they walked down the hall and boarded the elevator, it occurred to Trunks that if the kid didn't personally know his mother, or even her name, there was no way he'd know him. "I don't think I introduced myself. Trunks Brief." He held his hand out once more.

"T.J." He smiled and shook his hand again. "I can't thank you enough for all of this."

Trunks shrugged. "Don't mention it." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hey Videl, it's me. Can you guys set one extra plate? I'm bringing a guest."


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the hover car, T.J. gawked at the sleek modern house. It wasn't huge or anything, but Trunks could see that he was clearly impressed by the home. Trunks just smiled and lead the way up to the front door.

"This is my friend Gohan's house. He's a bit older than I am but he's a great friend." Trunks knocked on the door and then opened it to let himself in. "It's just me." He called into the house as he took off his work jacket and hung it up by the door. Taking T.J.'s bag he set it by the hall tree and turned to lead the young man further in.

"Daddy!" A young woman came russing down the hall before they could get anywhere. She was wearing a teal dogi that mimicked the one her father used to wear, an orange tee shirt under it. Her pin straight hair was a soft lavender, just a shade darker than Trunks'. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she blew her bangs up out of her face. "Dad! I finally got grandpa to teach me the Galick Gun!" She was beaming, she opened her mouth to say something else but her bright blue eyes landed on T.J. and she stopped. "Who is this?"

"Asara, this is T.J.. T.J., this is my daughter Asara."

The girl smiled wide showing pearly white teeth. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

T.J.'s rough hand encased hers in a gentle shake. "Nice to meet you too." His cheeks were flushing slightly and he couldn't seem to bring their eyes too meet.

"Asara why don't you take T.J. and show him around. Introduce him to the twins or something. I need to go talk to your grandfather and Goku."

She nodded and looked up at the man that was at least a good foot taller than she was. "Okay." She smiled and motioned for him to follow her down a different hall way. "So T.J., what are you doing here? Dad doesn't normally bring people home from work with him. Are you a new intern or something?"

"No. Apparently our mother's knew one another. I'm here just looking for some answers."

Asara paused. "Wait… your mom knew my _grandmother_?" She did some quick numbers in her head. "She would have had to be in her forties or something when she had you. That's really dangerous."

T.J. almost laughed, but his face was red with embarrassment. "Yeah… I wasn't exactly planned."

She smiled. "Neither was I." She shrugged and continued walking. "Well, if anyone can help you, my dad can. Him and his friends have done some crazy stuff. This can't be that hard." She led him out to the fenced in backyard where there were more people. One was a woman, in her mid-twenties, she had short black hair cropped short, her nose was buried in a book as she laid there on a lawn chair. The other two were identical, twins. The boys had erratic black hair sticking up in different directions. They were wearing dogi as well, but orange ones, one had a blue tee shirt on under and the other didn't.

"If you two hurt each other, dad is going to be pissed." The woman in the chair said without looking up from her book.

The boy without the shirt snickered. "Not as pissed as mom."

With shirt landed a punch to his brother's gut.

"Hey!" Without shirt dove at his twin and the two were a rolling ball of fists and feet.

"Guys!" Asara said loud enough to get everyone's attention. Once they were all looking, she cleared her throat and took a more normal tone. "Guys this is T.J." She smiled and looked up at him. "T.J., these are the twins, Gotaru," No sleeves. "And Gotaku." With sleeves. "And over here is their older sister Pan."

The twins wrinkled their noses and just looked at the stranger. Pan at least smiled before returning her gaze to her book. Walking over to the twins Asara sighed. "Come on guys, be nice."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Gotaru asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure but he is here for dad's help. So we are going to be nice aren't we?"

The boys rolled their eyes but nodded. Sometimes Asara felt like she was babysitting with them.

"How much fun can he be if he can't even fight?" Gotaru spat as he turned towards his brother.

T.J. opened his mouth to speak but Asara beat him to the punch. "You guys are kidding right? I could feel his power as soon as he walked in. You guys really need to be more aware."

His eyes got wide. "You can sense my power?"

Asara nodded. "Everyone here can, except their grandma… and mine… okay so most of us can sense it. We all knew you had some type of fighting skill as soon as you walked in."

That was some shocking news and it was clear on his face that he was surprised. "How…"

"Because we are all fighters." Gotaku told him.

"It's a skill we all learn at some point." She poked T.J. in the side. "You know it _is_ beneficial to train with others sometimes." She gave him a playful wink and watched his pale features darken. Asara was about to add something else to her statement when the back door of the house opened up.

A small but well-built man in a tight button up shirt stepped out with a grimace on his face. He had short black hair that was standing straight up. The twins backed up a bit as the man approached. T.J. wasn't sure what was going on so he looked around to read everyone's faces as he was spoken to.

"Get away from my granddaughter." He continued to stomp towards them.

Asara stepped in front of T.J. "Grandpa stop it. This is T.J., daddy brought him home to help him out with something."

"I don't care who the hell he is. I don't like him near you." Ever since Trunks' younger sister Bulla died in a freak attack, Vegeta had become super protective of his granddaughter, even if she was a capable fighter herself.

"Look sir, I don't mean any disrespect…" T.J. put a hand on Asara's shoulder to gently move himself around her.

Instantly a surge of energy started to dance around the older man. The wind whipped everyone's clothing and hair about erratically. "Don't you touch her." He growled.

"Dad!" Everyone looked over as Trunks bolted out of the house. "Dad what are you doing? This is the young man I was telling you about."

"I don't care. He can stay away from Asara." Vegeta powered down, his glare still held on T.J.

"His mother knew mom." Trunks tried to explain. "Since she is a bit busy I thought that you might know someone or have some kind of idea…"

Vegeta took a step closer to T.J. "Doesn't look like anyone I know." He snorted ad started to walk away. "He annoys me though, just like that three eyed freak."

"What did you say?" T.J.'s voice was suddenly dark as he walked after Vegeta.

"Back up boy." He snarled.

T.J. lashed out and grabbed the shorter man's shoulder. "Tell me what you said!" He shouted, the first time he had shown any emotion besides nerves.

But before he could blink, Vegeta had him by the throat and pinned on his back on the ground. "You don't get to touch a Sayin without permission.

What surprised everyone more was when T.J.'s eyes lit up and a wave of energy flung Vegeta backwards. The stranger got to his feet, eyes back to their normal dark blue as he looked around.

"That was awesome." Gotaru snickered.

Trunks ran to his father and put a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him complacent and Vegeta's version of calm.

"I'm sorry," T.J. looked almost fearful. "I just… No one has ever mentioned that before."

"Mentioned what?" Trunks asked.

"The three eyed people." He hesitated before reaching up and slowly untying the knot in his head band. As he pulled the red fabric away an eye blinked open in the middle of his forehead. The entire yard seemed to gasp.

"No…way…" Trunks breathed.

Vegeta snorted, almost laughed, as he got to his feet. "I didn't think that tight wad was able of conceiving children."

"Wait you know him? You guys know my father?" There was an overwhelming excitement in his voice.

Trunks walked across the yard to the young man beside his daughter. "T.J…. what exactly does T and J stand for?"

His cheeks flushed again. "Tien Shinhan Junior. But no one ever calls me that."

Goku nearly spit out his mouthful of food. "What did you just say?"

"I think Tien had a son."

The Sayin's eyes darted up to the shy looking teenager beside Trunks. "No way… I didn't think Tien would ever have kids…" Goku got to his feet and came around the table to see this teenager. "I can see it. You do kind of look like him." Goku grinned. "This is great? Who's your mom? Where is she?"

"She died… a few years ago." T.J. sighed. "Her name was Launch. Did you know her?"

His eyes got wide. "No… Launch? That sweet and crazy woman all wrapped into one?"

T.J. flinched a bit at the mention of his mother's condition. "Yeah… that's her."

Goku leaned on the chair behind him and rubbed his neck. "Tien always ran off to her house for some peace and quiet to train but… I never thought they'd do anything. Tien just always seemed so…uninterested in women."

T.J. shrugged. "I guess not. So… do you know where I can find him?"

A deep voice spoke up from the dark in the corner of the room. "He likes to live off the grid." Everyone turned and saw a green skinned man with little antenna hanging from his forehead. "If he doesn't want to be found, he won't."

"Piccolo's right." Goku looked back to the kid before him. "I haven't seen Tien in a good eight years?"

"Can't you do that sensing thing?" T.J. asked.

"It doesn't quite work that way." Gohan explained. "We can suppress our power signatures as well."

T.J. hung his head a bit and ran a hand over his face. "Well I guess I should thank you for your help. I'll get out of your hair." He turned to leave.

Videl elbowed her husband.

"Wait, T.J.!" Gohan caught him by the shoulder. "Why don't you hang around and grab some more to eat. We can all talk and see if we have some general idea of where he might be. It'll give you a better idea."

Trunks gave his daughter a look and she took the hint. Asara grabbed T.J.'s arm and pulled him back towards the yard. "Come on T, let's go back outside." Everyone was still sitting around the table as the pair left. She let him go to open the door and step back out into the yard. "I'm sorry it wasn't the news you wanted to hear." She said as she went over to the fire pit and poked at the ashes.

The man beside her shrugged. "It's okay. I shouldn't have let myself get so excited. I've been looking for the past eight years, this was just the first time I found anyone who actually knew my father."

"Cheer up." She elbowed him. "You'll find him. It's not like he's dead or anything."

T.J. nodded. "Got to stay positive right?" He asked but there was still that worry in his voice.

The pair stayed out in the yard for a good few hours, just talking while everyone else was inside. Eventually a woman with long blonde hair poked her head out the door. "Asara? Your father is getting ready to leave."

"Okay Marron, I'll be in in a second." Asara got to her feet and then paused as she looked over at T.J. "Where are you staying at?"

He shrugged. "Whatever bench is open."

Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"What? I've been sleeping on benches, or the ground for months now. It's no big deal."

"It is so a big deal!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "I am not letting you sleep on the street when we have a perfectly empty guest room." She burst into the house, her lavender hair swishing behind her as she drug T.J. with her. "Daddy!" She exclaimed as she found him with Goten and Gohan. "Daddy, T.J. is coming home with us."

The man nearly spit out his mouthful of coffee. "Pardon me?"

"He doesn't have anywhere to stay and I'm not going to let him sleep on the street when we have a guest room."

Trunks shook his head and sighed. "Alright. Just don't tell your grandfather." Then he stepped up to the man beside his daughter, energy flaring from him. "If you try to do anything in my house… well, I am my father's son… don't think I am above hurting someone."

T.J. nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir."


End file.
